Dogs and other animals generally develop bad mouth odor from a number of causes including plaque formation on their teeth especially as the dog ages.
Up to the present, no satisfactory compositions or methods have been produced which will overcome bad mouth odor in dogs or other animals for long periods of time, and despite the wide-spread use of various charcoal flavored food products and sprays, there has been no effective long-term solution to overcome the problem of offensive mouth odor.
In order to eliminate offensive mouth odor in dogs and other animals, it is necessary to anesthetize the animal and remove plaque formation by mechanical means. This is not only expensive but uncomfortable for the dog.